


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by heyyitsangel, sklynn46



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Betting Pool, Blow Jobs, Gambling, M/M, Meddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitsangel/pseuds/heyyitsangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklynn46/pseuds/sklynn46
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas get called in on a hunt by Claire. As they are leaving Jody and her wayward daughters, Claire asks a rather strange question. Confused and flustered Cas is left to ponder the feelings it brought to light.





	1. Fifty Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for later chapters. Right now it is planned for chapter 3. I am hoping to update once a week, but depending on work and wedding planning it might be a bit different. Thank you to my lovely beta and wonderful sister NikShayTashegamae! Hope you all enjoy!!

     "Keep an eye on him, Claire." Dean patted her shoulder as they walked toward the Impala.

     Claire had called the boys in on a hunt about 5 days ago. The four of them they took down the ghouls pretty quick, but the Winchesters and Cas decided to stay a little while longer to visit with Jody and the girls. A 'family reunion' as Dean was calling it.

     Now Jody was leaning in the passenger window threatening to follow in the patrol car if the boys didn't buckle up. "Just 'cause you saved my ass a few times doesn't mean you're above the law," Claire overheard the laughter that followed with Sam mumbling something that sounded like, "Don't we know it".

     Cas and Claire stood a little ways back as they said goodbye. "You know you could always text me in something besides emojis," Claire teased.

     "I thought that was how the youth today communicated," Cas shrugged. He had hoped using a popular type of communication would improve his and Claire's relationship.

     "Yeah, sure old man, but a simple 'hello' works too," she said with a smirk.

     He shook his head to hide his smile. He hoped to continue to build this kind of rapport with his psuedo-daughter. He looked back over to the Impala in time to see Dean lean out the window, "Hey Cas, you ridin' or flyin'?"

     Before he could answer he heard Claire snort from beside him. He glanced over to see her attempting to hide a smile. He may not be great at reading facial expressions, but he was getting better, and she was definitely trying not to laugh. She cleared her throat as she stifled the giggles, "Please tell me you're hitting that."

     Flashes of memories came unbidden to the front of Cas' mind. Memories of punches connecting with jaws, and Dean's hand clenching the sleeve of his trench coat as he begged Cas to snap out of it. "Well, there have been a few times."

     Claire's smile grew as she took out her phone. "They so owes me fifty bucks," Claire said happily as she poked at the screen.

     "You have a bet on whether I have assaulted Dean or not?"

     Claire's thumb froze over the send button. "That's not the type of 'hitting that' I meant." Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion. Claire sighed and lowered the phone, "Not in an extremely literal sense, Cas." She continued to receive a blank look from the angel. "What I mean is 'please tell me you've stopped pinning over that gorgeous hunk of muscle and are currently engaging in carnal activities on a regular basis'. "

     Cas felt his face turn warm. "Um..." He stammered, at a loss for what to say. Claire's smile turned mischievous. "Well don't take too long," she said as she walked away, "wouldn't want Alex to win fifty bucks, now would we? "

\-----------------

     Dean glanced back in the rear view mirror to find Cas staring out the window with a slight pink tint to his face.

     "I haven't seen that look since that stripper hit on you. What's got you all flustered, Cas?"

     Cas' head snapped around to meet Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Claire mentioned that she and Alex have a bet on whether or not I have ever hit you," Cas barely managed to keep from blushing as he avoided telling the whole truth.

     "Well, that's.... kind of weird," Dean frowned. There was just no understanding teenagers. Especially teenage girls.

\--------------

     Sam kept his face turned towards the window as he tried to reign in the urge to laugh. He was in on the betting pool. And that was definitely not the kind of 'hitting' Claire had meant. He dug out his phone and opened a new message.

To: Claire  
From: Sam

If Cas blushes any harder I think he might combust.  
Sent 12:09

To: Sam  
From: Claire

Yeah, but has he been staring more than usual?  
Sent 12:10

To: Claire  
From: Sam

Some one better be winning $50 soon.  
Sent 12:17

To: Sam; Claire; Alex; Donna  
From: Jody

New Pool: Bets on when the love birds finally give in. Pick your date. Minimum bet is set at $50. Any meddling is not only accepted, but encouraged. Good Luck.  
Sent 1:30


	2. Wanna Bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean reflect on the news Claire gave them. Cas makes a decision. Sam finds a hunt that suits his motives very well. He enlists Charlie who is happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to heyyitsangel and NikShayTashegame. My besties, my sisters, my soulmates.

     Cas couldn't get Claire's words to stop running through his head. Was he really so obvious that teenage girls were placing bets on when ... _if._.. the nature of his and Dean's relationship would change? Cas did have a better understanding of human interaction now. With the knowledge Metatron had forced into his mind, and all of the Netflix and television he had been watching it was starting to become easier.

     He had settled into his room in the bunker for the evening. While he didn't need to sleep anymore, it was nice to have a place to call his own. Somewhere to relax. _A bed to lay Dean down on_. Cas blushed again. He was glad no one was around to see it this time. His thoughts and feelings about the hunter were becoming harder to control. Maybe Claire was right. Maybe it was time to stop pining. Dean's soul had been connected to his grace since he saved The Righteous Man from Hell. Did he feel the same magnetic pull that Cas did?

    Cas closed his eyes and recalled every interaction between himself and Dean that he possibly could. He then began to compare even the most minute details to what he had learned about romantic love. Then, for good measure, he compared it to anything he knew about physical attraction. It didn't seem to be onesided, but humans were tricky. Things weren't just black and white for them, and even Cas was beginning to see the world in shades of gray. _I have to at_ _least try_. Maybe it was the more human side of Cas, but he couldn't bear not knowing.

\---------------------------

     Dean just couldn't quite understand the idea of teenage girls placing bets on him and Cas. Why did they have to assume there was violence?  _Maybe because there has been on multiple occasions_. Well they weren't wrong, but it still felt weird. Being teenage girls he figured that they would be placing bets on if they had ever held hands or went on a date. _Ya know, things teenage girls would like_.

\-----------------------

     Dean walked into the library still kicking around the thought of holding Cas' hand, of what it might be like to take him out on a date.

     "What's got you grinnin' like that?" Sam quipped as Dean fell into the chair across from him.

     "I dunno, just lost in thought I guess," Dean's attempt at nonchalant was ruined by the shadow of a smile, "So, any hunts coming over the radar?"

     "Not yet. I'm sure something will come up though." Sam was going to think of a way to get those two alone together on a hunt. If he managed to come down with a bad case of the flu before they left, well that was just unfortunate.

\------------------------

     Sam ambled into the kitchen, "So get this..."

     Dean glared over the top of his sandwhich. He knew that tone. That was the 'I found a hunt tone'. "Whatcha got?"

     "Ok, so a woman went missing from her honeymoon suite in Gatlinburg. No sign of forced entry, but the balcony door was unlocked, and the husband swears it was locked when he went out to grab groceries."

     "Maybe she got cold feet and ran?" Dean interrupted with a mouth full of bacon and lettuce.

     "I thought so too at first, but then I dug around in the police reports and local papers. Mr. and Mrs.," Sam bent over coughing, this needed to be believable, " ahem, sorry, uh Mr. and Mrs. Walsh had been together for seven years before they got married, so not likely." As Sam pulled out a chair, Dean scooted back a bit. _Good he thinks I'm starting to get sick._

     "Still, what makes you think this is our type of thing?" Dean tried to edge away from his brother's germ cloud.

     Sam spun the laptop he had been carrying around for Dean to see. "The only thing out of place was blood and deep claw-like scratches on the balcony railing."

     "So, no obvious B&E, no body, and blood and huge scratch marks on the balcony railing. Could be something. Up near the mountains could be Wendigo country." Dean squinted at the pictures on the screen. It looked like one of those cabins people can rent near the Smokies. _Would be kind of cool to be up in the air surrounded by trees instead of being encased in concrete walls underground_. "What the hell, let's head out tomorrow. See if we can talk to some locals, maybe talk to Mr. Walsh, and see what we can see."

     Sam coughed a few more times and tried to make himself look small behind his laptop. If he looked like he was getting sick now, then it would be more believable tomorrow. "Sure thing," Sam stood and walked back towards his room. How was he going to get them there in a way that would help him win fifty dollars? Small, family staff meant it was going to be impossible to get them in as employees. Feds would be a little late on the draw. The real ones were probably already there. Honeymooners, however. Dean would be against it, but with Sam 'sick' he wouldn't have much choice.

     He was going to need some help to pull this off. He set his laptop on his bedside table as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He knew just who to contact.

To: Charlie  
From: Sam

Hey, you up for some good old fashion hacking that will benefit us all?  
Sent 3:18

To: Sam  
From: Charlie

Just what kind of benefit are we talkin about? ;)  
Sent 3:18

To: Charlie  
From: Sam

How would you like not walking into a wall of sexual tension whenever you come for a visit? I'm thinking something along the lines of fake honeymooners.  
Sent 3:19

To: Sam  
From: Charlie

Oh HELLZ YEAH. To where do I direct my magic your tallness?  
Sent 3:20

     Sam grinned down at his phone. Charlie would have this going in no time. A cabin reserved for five days near the one that was attacked, and of course on someone else's dime. Now all he had to do was get Cas and Dean on the road.

\-------------------

     Dean woke in the middle of the night to hear Sam's door banging open and heavy foot steps stumbling down the hallway towards the bathrooms. He knew that sound. He cleaned up after a sick Sam too often growing up. That sound meant that Sam was throwing up. _Great_.

\------------------

     Sam hoped his stunt last night convinced Dean that he was sick. To seal the deal he waddled into the kitchen wearing a blanket cape with his nose buried in a tissue.  
  
     "Dude, really? You're sick now, and we've got a hunt?"

     Sam sniffed and hid his smile behind the tissue. "I'm sorry man, I can't really control when I get the flu. Take Cas. I'm sure he could stand to get away from the Netflix for a little while. Besides having an angel on a Wendigo case has to be a good thing."

     "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be too bad. Better get him outside before his brains turns to mush. Dude, he's been watching Jerry Springer." Dean stood in front of the fridge digging out a carton of orange juice to force down Sam's throat. "Guess it's up to us to figure out aliases on the fly."

     "Actually," Sam coughed, "I got that all set up before I got knocked on my ass. I had Charlie hack in and get a cabin booked for five days."

      "Dude! What? Why five days? Are we paying for this? It better not be a honeymoon cabin. Sam, I swear if me and Cas end up trapped in a honeymoon cabin for five days hunting a Wendigo that flu won't be the only thing knocking you on your ass." Dean stabbed his finger in Sam's direction. _He always does that when he was embarrassed._  If the flush popping up high on his cheekbones were any indication, this hunt might be a turning point. If not in his relationship with Cas, then maybe in the way he thought about the angel.

\-------------------

  
     Dean grumbled as he threw his bag into the trunk of his baby. Couldn't sneak in as staff, feds were already on the case, so the only option left was vacationers. Hopefully he could pass it off as two college buddies splitting the cost of a place while in town visiting friends. He really hoped Charlie didn't have too much fun with this.

\-----------------

     Charlie closed her laptop and rolled her shoulders. _Man, am I good or what?_  She had just finished hacking into the email account belonging to Smoky Mountain Cabin Rentals. Looks like Mr. and Mr. Jameson had a last minute cancelation. What a shame they couldn't get that sizable deposit back. Having a wake for their poor cat Pookie was going to ensure that Dean and Cas got the cabin they needed. Their anniversary weekend wouldn't go to waste. In a few clicks she had the email deleted, and the rest of the fees paid via an anonymous third party donor. She flipped her iPad around and fired off a message to Sam.

To: Sam  
From: Charlie

Operation Heart Eyes is a go. I will call Tall Freckled and Smokin to fill him in on thier aliases. Hope you 'feel better' Samwise.  
Sent 4:25

To: Charlie  
From: Sam

Roger. Over and out.  
Sent 5:09


	3. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean arrive at the cabin after a long drive. Just because something is said under pretense of deception does not mean it is unfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has kind of become a late birthday present for my sister NikShayTashegame and my bestie heyyitsangel. Love those two. Y'all's kudos and comments have given me so much confidence in this story. It was supposed to be a one-shot. Here we are chapter 3 and I still haven't decided how many total chapters. Hope you enjoy :)

     Dean was cruising down a no-name highway with Cas riding shot gun. As the Metalica tape came to an end, Dean's familiar ringtone began to play from the middle of the bench seat. Dean reached over to grab it only to come in contact with the back of a warm, broad hand. "You really shouldn't use cellular devices while driving, Dean."

     Dean tried to ignore the thrill that went through him. Jimmy Novak may have been an office worker, but since Cas took over he really put some miles on those hands. Dean had always liked the feel of delicate, soft hands, but those hands. Those big, rough hands were enough to make Dean's blood simmer.

     He tuned back in to hear Cas switch the call to speaker. "Greetings, nerds." Charlie's sounded tinny in the phone speaker.

     "How's it going kiddo?" Dean's response overlapped Cas' "Hello."

     "It goes, Winchester, it goes. Hey, Cas! So, you fellas want to know your specifics?"

     Dean sighed. If Charlie had orchestrated this, it was bound to be interesting to say the least. "Sure, go ahead."

     As Charlie listed out the details of their assumed identities, Dean began to question his decision to confide in Charlie. She was the only one who knew about the dreams he had been having. The ones where supple curves had turned to hard planes. The ones that featured dark hair and blue eyes.

     Dean shook his head and glanced over at Cas who was staring blankly out the window as Charlie rattled on about what details to remember when checking in as Mr. and Mr. Jameson.

\-----------------

     Cas watched out the passenger side window as a small log cabin came into view. A newer model pick-up truck was parked in the small gravel lot. Cas and Dean were greeted by a middle-aged woman with a warm smile.

     "Welcome to the Starlight cabin, gentlemen. If you need anything during your stay this will be the number to call," The nice woman handed Cas a pamphlet with a business card stapled to the top as she lead them up to the wide front porch. "So, you guys are celebrating a big anniversary, aren't you?"

     Dean glanced over at Cas. They needed to sell this if they didn't want to raise suspicion. "Sure are," Dean plastered on what he hoped was a charming, love-sick smile as he reached for Cas' hand, "Been five years now."

     He turned his adoring grin on Cas who blushed so hard he had passed 'red' and was heading for 'purple'. Dean squeezed Cas' hand to reassure and hopefully snap him out of it.

     Cas turned back to the propioter and felt the blush start to fade from his face. He could do this. The hunt depended on it. He let the adoration he felt for Dean come to the surface. Cas wasn't very adept at acting, but he didn't need to for this. "Sometimes it feels as though our souls have been bound since the beginning of time."

     Dean tried to school his features. _That sounded weird, but still very Cas_. Dean couldn't help but notice how heartfelt that had sounded. How he felt it resonate through his entire being. _It's just to keep up the act for the case_. Dean hastily tamped down the hope starting to bubble up in his chest.

\------------

     Alina, the owner of the cabin, left the boys to unpack with a knowing look thrown over her shoulder. Dean looked around. This was probably one of the nicer places he had stayed during a hunt. With hunting on the forefront of his mind Dean turned to Cas. "Think we have enough time to track this thing down before dark?"

     Cas thought for a moment. "We could at least familiarize ourselves with the terrain, and go back out at dawn." Wendigos were hard enough to track and kill during daylight hours, nightfall could bring dire consequences for both of them. "I better call Sam and let him know we're here," Dean said over his shoulder as he began digging through his duffle for the flare guns he had packed.

     As the phone rang against Dean's ear, Cas finally moved from the doorway to stand next to the hunter. "Hey, Sam ...What? Wait, hold on," Dean switched the phone to speaker more out of courteousy than distrust in Cas' angelic hearing. "Hey, Cas." After Sam greeted the angel he sneezed violently into the speaker.

     "Sam, I could have healed you before we left. You would have been able to come along then."

     "And have to pretend to be my brother's husband? No, thank you. Besides, it's just the flu. My immune system could stand a good work out."

     Cas still felt like he should have helped the younger Winchester, but Sam would hear nothing about it before he and Dean left early this morning.

     "Alright, well we are going to head out and scout the area. The crime scene is about a half mile east of us, so we should be somewhere around the den. Within four miles or so, I would think." Dean thought through the usual Wendigo patterns. There were cabins being built all through this part of Tennessee, but most were very mindful of preserving the nature around it. There would still be enough room for a Wendigo to hide out, but it would also have access to plenty of food to stock up for winter.

     After ending the call with Sam, Cas and Dean stepped out onto the back deck of the cabin. "Here," Dean handed Cas two of their four flare guns.

     "You do know I can smite any creature that crosses our path?" Cas looked skeptically at the small pistol-like plastic guns in his hand. "Yeah, but these things are insanely quick. I'd rather not risk it."  _Rather not risk you_.

 


	4. Ante Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of damsels in distress and a heroic rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. I try to only post when U have the next chapter done too, and the next chapter was giving me some problems.
> 
> I really should stop splitting my chapters. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> Smut coming in chapter 6. I promise!

     As Dean lead the way through tangled underbrush, he looked back at Cas, "Do they give you have any sort of monster radar when they hand out angel mojo?"

     Cas' exhasperated look met the back of Dean's head. "I could tell you where there are living creatures, but seeing as we are in a forest it would be a bit more difficult to decipher." Dean grinned to himself and glanced back again, "Got it. " He had been kind of hoping to get Cas to look at him like that time with the cartoon anvil. It worked. _That was kind of hot... Wait..._  Dean stopped short causing the angel to bump into his shoulder. He hadn't actively thought of Cas in that way. At least not outside the safety of dreams.

     "Did you see something?" The warm presence of the angel was still hovering at Dean's back. "Nah, just about tripped over a root." Cas could clearly see that there was nothing in the path. He has always known Dean to be relatively calm while hunting and tracking, but humans were still a bit of an enigma. _What could be bothering him?_

\-------------------

     "Alright, how 'bout this?" Dean was starting to get antsy with the Cas hovering over his shoulder, "Let's split up. If I get into any trouble you zap on over and help, or if you find anything come get me." Dean didn't figure there was going to be much to see this time of day.

     Cas looked skeptical, but agreed. "We will cover more ground that way."

     "So, I'm going to head east toward the crime scene cabin. You head west. Then we meet back at our cabin in two hours." Cas wasn't entirely fond of leaving Dean alone in the woods in search of something as vicious as a Wendigo, but Dean was one the best hunters out there. "Ok, see you in two hours."

\-----------------

     Dean couldn't seem to keep his mind on the hunt. He had always known he wasn't interested in only girls, but he had never acted on any other type of attraction. _And here comes Cas, Mr. Angel-of-the-frickin-Lord, being all sappy. Always staring with damn blue eyes. No wonder a guy can't consentrate._

     He crashed through the thickets and brambles until he could see the edge of a clearing through the trees. "Huh, so that must be Run-Away-Bride Cabin up there." Dean paused to look around. There were no visible paths, but it was clear that animals had been around this part of the woods. He was about to turn around and head back when he heard it.

     "Dean!"

     Dean spun around, looking through the thick forest, trying to discern where Cas was. "Cas?" There was no response, "Castiel!" Dean's hand went up to run through his hair while the other reached for his flare gun.

     Then his feet were pulled out from under him. A sharp pain went through his left ankle moments before his head connected harshly with a log. Then there was nothing.

\------------------

     Cas had been trying to ask a possum if it had seen anything unusual when a distressed prayer came through angel radio. Dean was in trouble.

     He flew to the last place he had sensed Dean. Cas looked around in a panic. He had never felt such a strong emotion before. The need to save, to protect, hit him like a punch to the gut. _I have to find him._  Cas took a deep breath. There was a different scent lingering on the air. It wasn't human and it wasn't animal, but it was decidedly wild. Cas bit back a growl. That forsaken bastard of a monster had Dean.

     The legends say that Wendigos were men that turned themselves into monsters. Native Americans and westbound settlers lost in harsh winter storms would occasionally succumb to eating human flesh to stay alive. Defying the laws of nature and disgracing the sanctity of their living souls twisted these men into something else entirely. These fuckers weren't even allowed Purgatory.

     Cas closed his eyes and honed in on his other senses. That wild scent. It would lead him directly to Dean. He couldn't fly for risk of losing the trail, so he ran. He tore across animal path, vaulted over fallen trees and dead logs. All the while his mind only knew one word. _Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean._

     Eventually he reached what looked to be the entrance of a cave. The opening was partically blocked and made to look smaller with a large boulder. The boulder was riddled with the deep grooves from the beast's claws. Cas leaned in closer. There was a few smears of blood nearest the entrance. The familiar scent of Dean washed over him. Relief and dread warred in his mind. Dean was injured, but the blood was fresh and oxygenated. He was hurt, but still alive.

     Cas had never understood the saying 'saw red with rage' until now. His superior vision became clouded and tunneled, a high keening noise was all he could hear. _Dean. Dean. Dean. DeanDeanDean._ The off-putting smell of pure wildness, and the soft notes of leather and musk tinged in copper lead him forward. Cas wouldn't need a flare gun to deal with this thing.

\----------------------

     Dean began to come to as the Wendigo tossed him into its lair. He knew better than to let that sonuvabitch know he was concious. He flopped over at an odd angle and waited to be trussed up like a deer about to be field dressed. _Cas will figure it out soon, if he hasn't already._

     When rope and chain never bound his wrists, Dean cracked one eye open. The creature was walking away. He stopped any victorious thoughts short. The missing woman was chained with her arms above her and gagged. _Those wrists look bad. Better have Cas do those first._  He couldn't get himself out of here on a bum leg. Much less haul her out too, not until Cas showed up.

     He didn't have to wait long for the angel to appear. Cas came crashing through the cave, eyes glowing, looking every bit of the warrior he was. There was no doubt in Dean's mind that Cas had flipped the switch from awkward _and kinda adorable_  to avenging angel.

      _He's avenging me._  Realization coupled with shock blew away the barriers surrounding the tenative hope locked in his chest.

\--------------

     The Wendigo spun around when it heard Cas enter its lair. It launched itself at the angel only to be met with a blinding wall of white light. The burst of power hit Dean like an explosion, sending him skidding across the stone foor, and slaming him into a wall. He tried to keep his eyes open, to stay alert. He fought, but the smooth darkness of an unconcious mind dragged him under again.

\-------------

     Cas' mind faded back into reality. The Wendigo had been reduced to a pile of greasy ash at his feet. _Angelic grace works better than flare guns._  He looked up to meet the frightened eyes of the missing woman. He knew Dean would want her to be taken care of first. With the amount of new emotions floating around in his head, he needed a few minutes of distraction. He walked over to Dean who was lying against the far wall of the cave. Placing a gentle hand on his head, he checked to ensure there were no life threatening injuries.

     The angel breathed a sigh of relief. _Just unconscious._  He turned back to the woman. He approached her slowly, as one would a frightened animal. "My name is Castiel. I'm here to help you." Her eyes rolled around in her head like a rabbit caught in a snare. She would never be the same if she remember what happened to her.

     Cas placed his hand between her shoulder blades to help catch her when the chains released her wrists. As he healed her injuries and the infection that had been caused by dirty, rusty chains digging through her skin, he also erased all memories of this event. She fell slack against his chest.

     When she awoke she would find herself outside the police station with stories of hiking and getting lost once night fell. She would remember turning in the wrong direction for days on end, and survivng on berries and water from a stream.


	5. Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rescue emotions are acted upon

  
     Cas returned to Dean's side and rested the injured man's head in his lap. He looked relaxed, peaceful even, in sleep. The angel gave into the emotions that had made themselves known upon Dean's disappearence. The hope, the adoration, the attraction. _The love_. Dean needed to be healed, and Cas couldn't bear to let him go long enough to free his hands to do the job. So, he slowly lowered his head to Dean's. Every breath of his fragile human wafted to him the smell of leather, musk, and the heady aroma of a pure soul. He pressed his lips to Dean's as his grace spread out around them to mend the damage caused by the Wendigo.

\------------------

     Dean finally breached the surface of the black waves that kept him held under. The first thing he noticed was the warmth and comfort that surrounded him. The next was that he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and found Cas only inches above his face, staring at him. Eyes wide, lips parted and shiny. Dean smiled. _Makes him look like he's been kissing someone.... Wait! I'M that someone._

\------------------

     Dean's smile widened as Cas' shock turned into horror. He was sure Dean was going to realize any second what he was just doing. His interactions may have suggested that a kiss _or more_  was a possibility, but that didn't mean that Dean was actually interested. He may not even be attracted to men. Sure, Cas was technically neither male nor female, but his vessel was very much a man. _He's never going to speak to me again._  The angel's panic was interrupted by a warm calloused hand snaking its way to the back of his neck and dragging him down into another heart-stopping kiss.

     "Dea..." Cas was pulled back in the second he broke away to speak. He pushed on Dean's shoulder to separate only enough to murmur, "Dean, we really shouldn't stay here. It's well past nightfall now, we'll have to fly back." He knew Dean normally hated flying, but it would be the quickest and safest way back.

     "Yeah, good idea Cas. Plus it's a lot faster than walking" Dean's smile turned into a smug grin that sent chills down Cas' spine. He leaned back in to kiss Dean with a new heat and passion bubbling between them. Cas held Dean tight to his chest as he unfurled his wings. With a gust of wind they were back in the cabin.

\--------------

     Dean and Cas ended up sprawled on the small living room floor. Dean would have complained about the bad parking job, but he was a bit distracted by a suprisingly talented tongue that seemed to be in search of his tonsils. _Definitely going to teach him about subtlety later._ Dean nipped at the full bottom lip that was trapped between his own. When Cas growled low in his throat, Dean had to stifle a groan of his own. His angel had gone from awkward and angelic to confident and primal just from a few heated kisses. Dean couldn't begin to imagine how much he would transform in bed. He realized he was still sprawled across Cas' lap when he felt the unmistakable pressure of an impressive erection against his thigh. _Damn, Jimmy must have been hung like a horse._

     Dean broke free from the kiss to catch his breath. As he did so he trailed kisses, and nips, and licks up and down the smooth column of Cas' throat. That primal noise rattled in Cas' chest again. At that moment Dean promised himself that he would do anything to hear that noise again. "Cas," Dean rasped, his voice raw with want, "Come on." He finally got his feet under him and the angel up by the lapels of his trench coat. "I'm taking you to bed."

\------------------

     Cas couldn't process coherent thought. The feel of Dean's lips against his skin was mind-numbing. The next thing he knew, he was being hauled to his feet. One word broke through the base instincts he had succumbed to. Bed. The one word mantra in his head turned into a waltz. _Dean. Bed. Yes._  Cas eagerly allowed the hunter to back him into the room until the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Then Cas snapped. He grabbed Dean's shirt by the shoulders and ripped. The torn halves of the shirt slid down Dean's arms and fell to the floor. Dean chuckled huskily against Cas' lips, "Hey, that was my favorite shirt."

     Cas trailed kisses down Dean's neck, "I'll fix it later." Cas continued his downward path until he reached the collar of another cursed shirt. "You wear too many layers." The words were muffled in the crook of his neck as Cas trailed his fingers down the front of the hunter's t-shirt. It disintegrated under his touch and floated down to join the other ruined garment on the floor. Cas' thoughts followed a singular track, to rid Dean of all clothing by any means necessary. He began working on the hunters belt when firm hands gripped his wrists.

\-------------------  
  
     Dean hated to stop Cas, but he held the angel's wrists as they grabbed at his buckle. Cas' eyes were almost completely black with arousal, and Dean knew his couldn't be much better. He reclaimed those perfect pink lips and rasped, "Too many layers my ass, Mr. Trenchcoat." With that said he pawed at trench and suit jacket until they hit the floor still tangled together. He tugged at the tie and tossed it somewhere in the direction of the... _Who the hell am I kidding, I have no friggin' clue where that went._  Taking a note from Cas, Dean yanked both sides of the white button up shirt, sending buttons pinging around the dark room.

     Dean mimicked Cas' hand placement as he reached for the angels belt buckle, hoping he would take the hint and continue undressing him. As soon as Cas' belt buckle clinked the angel sprang into action. His hot tongue trailed its way back up Dean's neck, where he latched on the an ear lobe and gently bit down. Dean let out a punched out groan as he undid the clasp and zip on the angel's slacks. Dean wasn't going to question why the usually proper, layer-loving man in front of him was going comando, but he appreciated it nonetheless. His hand gripped the warm length before him.

\-------------------

     Cas captured Dean's lip to muffle a gasp. Cas began to rock his hips into Dean's hand, savoring the friction it created. He had never experienced anything like this before, but he found himself knowing exactly what to do next. What he wanted Dean to do next.

     Cas hurriedly pushed both sets of pants off of himself and Dean. He pulled at Dean's shoulders as he shuffled to the middle of the bed. "Dean," he looked into green eyes eclipsed in black, "I need you." Dean growled low in his chest. "Oh, angel," he said with a smirk, "you've got me."


	6. I Wanna Hold 'Em Like They Do In Texas, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. SEX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what y'all have been waiting for. Sorry it takes so long for me to post. Busy busy busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes let me know!

     Dean leaned Cas back against the pillows. _Maybe those weird, decorative ones will come in handy._  He latched on to the other man's neck, and then began trailing marks across his collar bone. For as quiet as Cas was normally, he was very vocal as Dean ran his hands along the angel's sides. It was like every feather-light touch was backed with an electric hum pulsing between them. Only when Cas started to rock his erection against Dean's own, and his throaty groans turned to keening nioses, did Dean ask the question he had only ever dreamed of asking."

     Cas..." Dean panted, "Hnnnn... Babe look at me. " Cas' eyes blinked back open, and his heated gaze found Dean's. "Can I... holy shit, that's good... Cas-" Cas grabbed the back of Dean's neck, and brought their lips to just almost touching. Barely brushing as he spoke, "Dean," he ground out, "stop talking, and fuck me."

     Dean felt his whole body shutter. Who was he to refuse Castiel? Dean moaned at the thought. Being inside this man, this angel. _My angel._  His hands ran along the suprisingly toned stomach, caressed sharp hip bones. He traced a path down Cas' chest with his lips, and teeth, and tongue, tweaking both nipples in turn. He followed this path until his hands were tracing nonsense designs on tender inner thighs and his mouth hovered exactly where Cas wanted it, but not touching.

     His warm breath ghosted across Cas' aching member. His tongue poked out from between his parted, kissed bruised lips as he contemplated his next move. Dean's eyes trailed back up Cas' lithe body. He looked absolutely wrecked. His usually messy, dark hair was pointing in every direction. His collar bone was littered with red marks, and his nails were scratching at Dean's scalp. _He's pretty far gone._  With that thought Dean gave a tentative kitten lick right at Cas' frenulum.

\------------

     Cas' eyes flew open. The sight before him pulled a whimper from between his lips. The very tip of Dean's tongue just barely touching the swollen head of his cock. Then, when he thought this was as good as any being could possibly feel, Dean swallowed him down to the root. His head flew back onto the pillows and he stared at the ceiling, trying to regain the _completely unnecessary_  ability to breathe. All he could manage were panting breaths between deep growls and surprisingly soft whimpers as Dean expertly bobbed his head. Cas lost track of how many times Dean had taken his length all the way to the back of his throat.

     Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Cas' cock, and began swirling his tongue around the angel as he made shallow bobs of his head. He trailed his tongue from the root to the the head before asking, "Do you think you could mojo any lube, or are you too distracted?" His smirk said challenge, but his lust-blown eyes and ragged breathing belied his desperation. Cas' eyebrows came together as he tried to consentrate enough to flit away for a split. Thank goodness he still had the presence of mind to ensure no humans would see him as he popped into the nearest drug store to grab an armfull of whatever was on the shelf in front of him.

     He appeared back under Dean before the hunter even had a chance to hit the mattress. The lube bottles bounced out of his arms and scattered across the bed. Dean chuckled, "Jeez, man did you get enough?"

     "Well, " Cas shrugged, "This should last us a few weeks, I would estimate."

\-------------

     Dean almost choked on his own tongue. _That's Cas' serious face. He thinks we'll have enough sex to go through 6 bottles of lube in less than a month._  Dean swallowed hard and scrambled to get the lid off of the nearest bottle. "Oh, fuck yeah." As soon as the bottle was uncapped, he emptied a generous amount into his palm. The slippery liquid was cool against his fingers. Dean resituated himself between Cas' knees.

     "Cas, you're gonna have to relax for this to work." Dean was trying to keep a level head and make sure that this was as good for Cas as it was for him. For that to work we would have to take his time. Cas huffed in annoyance, "Dean, hurry up."

     Dean chuckled as he slid back down Cas' body. He pulled the other man's thighs to hook over his shoulders, allowing his hands and mouth better access. He slowly slid a single finger into Cas' entrance as he gradually swallowed him down. Dean groaned around Cas causing his hips to buck up into Dean's waiting mouth. _Shit he's already loose._  Dean pulled back out and slowly pushed back in with two fingers this time. Cas' muscles immidiately relaxed around them. _Angels must have a lot of control over their muscles._  Dean couldn't be bothered to comment on it, he was too focused on teasing the underside of Cas' dick with his tongue while searching for his prostate.

     He knew the moment he found it. Cas' hips shot off of the mattress, almost choking Dean, while his hands fisted even tighter in Dean's hair. Dean kept stroking that hidden bundle of nerves as he brought his other hand up to grip around Cas' base. It wouldn't do to have the angel finishing just yet.

\--------------

     Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Dean pulled of with an obscene pop. A warm hand trailed up his side to get his attention. It was then that he noticed the bed rocking slightly that he realized Dean was grinding his hips into the mattress. Stretching Cas must have affected him more than either of them had imagined. Dean took his time crawling back up Cas' body and placing pizza-man-worthy kiss on his bruised lips.

     He could feel Dean's cock rubbing against his thigh, but making no move to be where Cas so desperately wanted it. He pulled at Dean's hair until the hunter finally broke the kiss enough for Cas to speak. "I swear if you don't get your dick in my ass right now..." He didn't have to finish the threat. Dean slowly pushed in inch by inch until he bottomed out. All he could do was wrap his thighs around Dean's toned waist, and hope that he could last long enough. Cas' hands slipped as he searched for purchase against the hunter's back. Dean reached up, caught his wrists, and pinned the angel's arms above his head. He could have easily wrenched free of Dean's hold, but the feeling of trusting someone enough to turn yourself over to them was intoxicating. Allowing oneself to let go and willingly give control to another.

     Cas had never felt anything like this before in his entire existence. It was like heat was coursing through every nerve in his body, but instead of burning him it was glowing under his skin. Cas was racing towards the edge, ready to jump off any second. _Not without Dean._ He tried to hold Dean to him as his muscles began to tighten. Cas pressed his face to Dean's neck, completely unaware of the sounds coming from his own mouth. He could hear Dean's ragged breathing and the string of profanity spilling from his human's lips. His human. _My Human. My Dean. Mine. Mine._  Cas knew then that he didn't just want Dean now, he wanted him for all eternity.

     He moaned against Dean's neck. He was close, they both were. "De- Dean... nnnnn... Mark me.... Want everything to kn- uhn yes, right there- know I'm yours." Cas felt Dean's chest rumble with a growl as he pulled out. Dean let go of Cas' wrists to reach down and take them both in hand. Cas left his arms above his head as Dean stroked their aching members. His calloused hands creating a delicious friction that had Cas toppling over the edge in a matter of seconds. He felt the tight bands of his muscles snap as he painted his stomach and Dean's hand in white streak. Then his world went blank.

     Cas came back to reality quickly, forcing himself to be alert. He wanted to remember exactly what Dean looked like when he came. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as his eyes locked onto green ones, Dean shuddered and gasped as Cas felt him release across his stomach. He looked down and found that he couldn't tell where one's pleasure began and the other's ended. _Like his soul and my grace. Intertwined._

\---------

     Apparently Cas was still a bit out of it, because didn't realize he was saying things out loud. Dean's eyebrows shot up and his heart swelled. As Cas said it, Dean knew it felt right. They were bound together on a cosmic level. Destined. Dean placed a chaste kiss to Cas' forehead. "You've got me angel, you've got me." He rolled off of Cas onto his side, and pulled the other man close. He drifted off holding his angel to his heart.


	7. Cashing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's out of the bag. Let's find out who wins. Thanks nik-shay-tashegame for the beta!!!
> 
> Ooops I posted this chapter in mobile. I fixed the mistakes I could see on my end.
> 
> Reminder that thoughts are in italics.

      Dean woke up slowly. The kind of gradual waking up where you eventually realize the sun is shining through your eyelids, and that it just may have been the best night sleep you'd ever had. Dean shifted around in the warm blankets. He could definitely feel the effects of last night. Dean's eyebrows scrunched in concern. _I need to check on Cas._  He blinked at the morning light. Mid-morning? Early-morning? Almost noon? He had no idea, but he did know that he woke up with blue eyes looking up at him from where Cas' head was pillowed on his shoulder. "Did you stare like that all night?" Dean tried to feign annoyance, but a soft smile gave him away.

     "Well, I don't sleep, and you were thinking rather loudly."

     Dean blinked in confusion.   _I don't remember any dreams._  "Hm, don't remember anything."

     Cas' soft smile turned into a mischiveous smirk, "Just a replay, really. A few differences, but pretty much what happened."

     Dean chuckled and playfully pushed his face away. He felt Cas shift around next to him, and remembered his concern upon waking up. He looked back down at the angel who had pillowed his head back against Dean's shoulder with a hand wrapped around his tricep and the other resting over his heart. "Hey," he nuzzled Cas' temple, _I don't nuzzle dammit, ok maybe a little_ , "speaking of last night, how are you feeling?"

     "Dean, I'm an angel, it takes a lot to put me in any physical pain and I recover quickly." Dean could hear the smile that pulled at Cas' lips.

     "Yeah, good point." Dean brought his other arm around Cas and scooted until the were both on their sides facing one another.

     They both lay silent for a while basking in the morning-ish light.

     "One other question."

     "Hmm?"

     "You wear like 20 layers, so why draw the line at boxers?"

     "I find them confining."

     "And the other 20 layers aren't?" Cas shrugged. Dean shook his head and let out an exasperated chuckle.

     "Well, they are a bit restricting, but I always thought it was what was socially acceptable," Cas' eyes drifted down Dean's face and continued just passed where the blanket pooled around his waist. " I guess I have more reason to wear a lot less now. "

     A shocked chuckle burst from the hunter's lips, "Yeah, angel, I guess you do." Dean lost track of how long they stayed just like that trading whispered words and soft kisses.

\------------------

     Eventually Dean gave in to his protesting bladder, and got out of bed. According to the clock by the bed his stomach should start protesting the time soon as well.

     Dean was feeling much better after a trip to the bathroom and a longer-than-necessary shower with a very grabby angel. He stretched as he pulled on clothes for the day. "I guess we should clean up the living room, huh?" Dean looked out toward the small living area. The supplies from the hunt and a few articles of discarded, muddy clothing were piled where they had landed in the middle of the night.

     "I can clean up in here," Cas was already stooping down to pick up a few of the bottles littering the bedroom floor. Dean chuckled as he began to gather up the weapons and anything else that would need to go back in the trunk.

     As he was gathering up dirt and blood stained clothes off of the floor his discarded jeans started ringing. He dug through the pockets and unlocked the screen before it could stop ringing. "Hey Sammy! Was just about to call you."

\--------------

     "Hey man, how's the hunt going?" Sam was doing his level best to keep his curiosity and excitement out of his voice. He was hoping to have to walk Dean through the inevitable gay freakout, tomorrow was surely the day they'd finally realize what was between them.

     "Oh, fine. Saved the lady actually." He could feel Dean's pride through the phone. Saving someone, even on the smallest of hunts, was still important to the brothers.

     "That's great man."

\------------

     "Yeah. Total milk ru-"

     Cas had snuck up beside him brandishing two bottles, "Which do you want tonight? Blueberry or unscented?"

     Dean heard Sam snort. "Um... Dean," Sam was struggling to repress his laughter, " wh-....What? "

     Dean was struggling to find any words of explanation. After what was surely too long to be believable he landed on, "uh... He just wanted to know... wh-...what kind of ... Of pie..." Dean trailed off. He could feel the heat creeping across his face.

     "Dude, it's fine. Great even. As long as you guys are happy, I'm happy. " Sam sounded excited for them.

     Dean smiled against the phone. "Thanks, Sammy. Think we're gonna stay for the whole reservation. I'll let you know when we're on the road home." Cas took the phone and said a quick goodbye to Sam whose amused chuckling could be heard through the tinny speaker. He took the hunter's hand and lead him towards the door. Surely there was a diner with decent burgers in town.

\-------------

To: Claire; Jodi; Alex; Charlie; Donna  
From: Sam

Just got confirmation. Last night. Operation Heart Eyes is complete. Jodi who do we owe?  
Sent 11:23

To: Sam; Claire; Alex; Jodi; Donna  
From: Charlie

Crap! I figured setting them up would work, but I thought they would need another day to pull their heads out of their asses.  
Sent 11:23

To: Sam; Charlie; Alex; Jodi; Donna  
From: Claire

I may have lost, but ... FINALLY THANK GOD I was suffocating in sexual tension whenever they were around.  
Sent 11:25

\--------------

     Sam put his phone on the table as he leaned back in his chair. He was happy for his brother and his best friend. _M_ _ight need to buy some noise canceling head phones_. He was just about to text Jodi again to see who had officially won the pool when his phone started playing an old familiar ringtone. He slid his finger over the screen and pressed the phone to his ear.

     "Pay up, Iidgit."


End file.
